


every grin we share is like a prayer

by C1ashi1dr



Series: w!master au [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, slight whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr
Summary: Yaz gets (slightly) injured while she and the Master are out exploring.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: w!master au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	every grin we share is like a prayer

**Author's Note:**

> the idiots are back

It’s raining in Sheffield, which isn’t unusual. That doesn’t mean Yaz has to like it, however, and as she stands outside the door of the TARDIS, waiting for them to open (either by the whim of the Master or of the ship itself) she's soaked down to her bone. When the Master does finally open the door, she looks startled to see Yaz standing there until understanding dawns in her eyes. 

"Gods, forgot you were coming," she says and Yaz gives her a sharp frown. "Right, right, come in. You need to get dry or your pitiful immune system will surely pay you back in some way or another."

"Y'know, a sorry wouldn't hurt," Yaz grumbles and the Master looks over her shoulder.

"Yasmin, you know I don't apologize," the Master says and she's taking up her position at the TARDIS console and she's already so far from Yaz. And she didn't even get a kiss in greeting, which is a crime really. "Now go change or some such. We need to pick our next destination and I'm ready to get moving again."

"Alright alright, leave me be," Yaz says and she's off to change. 

When she comes back a few minutes later in fresh clothes, the Master is already moving about with speed and precision, through switches and entering coordinates or doing some other thing required to fly the TARDIs. Yaz hasn't quite gotten the hang of it yet, she's only been traveling with the Master for a little while after all. It feels like she's known the Master all her life, though, the way the Master seems to know her thoughts as if she'd spoken them aloud. 

"I've taken us into the furthest reaches of the universe. Very few habitable zones and very little life signatures but beautiful planets if you give them a chance," she says. When she turns back to Yaz, she's got her hand extended, ready to be grabbed. "If you trust me, that is."

"I trust you," Yaz says and the Master smirks, danger lurking in her eyes. 

"Oh Yasmin Khan," the Master says, her voice barely above a whisper. "That will be your greatest mistake."

"Or my greatest success," Yaz retorts, because who is she to pass up that kind of an opportunity? When the Master shakes her head, Yaz swears a smile graces her lips but it's gone before she can properly see it.

They barely make it out with their lives. It's not unusual for them, not in the slightest but Yaz was hoping that the edge of the universe would be less dangerous than any of the other locations they've had adventures in. Still, it could have been worse and Yaz counts herself lucky that all she got out with was a nasty gash and a twisted ankle. 

The Master clearly didn't think the same.

The moment they got back to the TARDIS, the Master was ushering her deeper into the ship with waves of her hand, her face set in stone.

"Go, go, go," she says, pushing Yaz slightly. "If we get to the med bay quick enough, we can get you patched up and then move onto our next destination." Then she's grumbling under her breath, probably about humans being so fragile and completely unable to fend for themselves, which is a total lie. Yaz had done so well out there she'd slightly expected the Master to give her a bit of a pat on the back, a job well done. 

That's not what she gets.

Instead, as she sits on the small exam table in the med bay, the Master slotted between her legs as she examines the cut that trails from the back of Yaz's neck down her collarbone, all she gets is grumbled complaints. The Master’s fingers are gentle and she works with efficiency. As she swipes a cloth over the cut, presumably disinfecting the area, Yaz winces and draws away. 

"Hold still, Yasmin," the Master says sternly and Yaz flushes, looking down at her hands.

"It's just a scratch," Yaz says and winces again when the Master presses down a bit more than she probably has to. "I'm fine."

"I'll determine that," the Master says and there's a bite to her tone, one Yaz can't quite identify. "I can't believe you were so foolish."

"I'm not gonna apologize," Yaz says tersely, glad when the Master finally pulls the disinfecting cloth away from her skin. "Not for doing what was righ-oi."

"Hold still," the Master says sharply and Yaz wants to bite back that the Master has no right to order around like that, but she bites her lip to muffle a gasp of pain instead. It's a dirty trick and she can see that the Master knows what she's done by the look in her eyes when Yaz next meets their gaze but then she doesn't have the courage to finish what she was saying. It's not worth getting into an argument over this and she doesn't know if she could win that kind of argument anyway.

Finally, the Master has stitched up the cut (Yaz hadn't thought it would need stitches but she insisted and Yaz was tired and didn't want to argue with her anymore than she had to) and she lets Yaz hop down from the table, though not without giving her a hand on the way down. 

"I don't have medicine for your ankle at this time but I'll be sure and find some soon. You'll need it working again soon, I've got a planet I need to visit for some parts for the TARDIS." 

"And you can't just leave me here?"

"No," the Master says shortly and Yaz sighs. It's really no use getting through to her and before Yaz can make any sort of complaint, the Master is looking back at her, sighing heavily. "I don't want to risk it, Yasmin. Humor me?"

"I always humor you," Yaz says but she hobbles forward (her ankle still hurts a bit and while she doesn't like showing weakness in front of the Master...it's not worth the charade) and rests a hand on the Master's back. "Besides, I look forward to seeing what mischief I can get up to while you're finding whatever parts you need for the TARDIS."

"Of course you'll be getting into mischief," the Master mutters, though a hint of a smile tugs at her lips while she says the words. "I can't ever know peace, can I?"

"Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” Yaz asks, avoiding the question entirely. The Master chuckles and it's just like her regular ones, really it is, but Yaz thinks it sounds just a bit sweeter. 


End file.
